John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena, Jr. (West Newbury, 23 de Abril de 1977) é um wrestler profissional, rapper e ator norte-americano, que atualmente luta para a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) no programa RAW. Enquanto campeão, Cena trouxe o cinturão exclusivo da [[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]], o WWE Championship, para a ''RAW a 6 de Junho de 2005 quando foi destacado para a RAW durante o Draft. Cena lançou um CD, You Can't See Me, com Tha Trademarc, e actou em concertos ao vivo com este e Bumpy Knuckles. Também foi o protagonista do filme de acção "The Marine". Antes da sua carreira professional de wrestling, John Cena foi um bodybuilder, jogador de futebol Americano no Liceu. Início de carreira Em 2000, Cena começou a treinar para se tornar um wrestler no Ultimate Pro Wrestling (UPW). Aí criou a personagem The Prototype. Assinou com a WWE um contrato de desenvolvimento e foi para a zona de treinamento dessa a Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). World Wrestling Entertainment 2004 No início de 2004, John Cena participou no Royal Rumble 2004, sendo um dos últimos 6; antes de ser eliminado por Big Show. Entrou em conflito com este, levando a uma vitória na WrestleMania XX e a conquistar o WWE United States Championship, através da distração do árbitro e o uso de um objeto ilegal. Este foi o seu primeiro título na WWE. Mais tarde, foi-lhe retirado o título pelo “General Manager” da SmackDown! na altura, Kurt Angle. Acabou por recuperar o título após ganhar uma série de combates à melhor de cinco contra Booker T. O segundo reinado de Cena foi curto. Perdeu o título para o estreante Carlito no primeiro combate televisivo de Cena após recuperar pela terceira vez o WWE United States Championship. John Cena usou um cinto de campeão dos Estados Unidos modificado durante o seu 3º reinado como campeão. 2006 A 8 de Janeiro de 2006, durante o New Year's Revolution, Cena defendeu com sucesso o título da WWE num combate Elimination Chamber. John Cena teve de enfrentar Kane, Kurt Angle, Carlito, Chris Masters e Shawn Michaels. Contudo, após o combate Vince McMahon veio ao público anunciar que Cena teria que defender o seu título da WWE contra Edge, que estava a cobrar a sua oportunidade título do Money in the Bank. Edge depressa atacou Cena com dois spears, fazendo pin para ganhar o título da WWE e acabar com o reino de Cena como campeão da WWE de 280 dias, igualando a marca do anterior campeão JBL. Em 29 de Janeiro de 2006, Cena fez Edge desistir com o STFU no Royal Rumble 2006 para recuperar o WWE Championship, três semanas depois de o ter perdido. A 20 de Fevereiro de 2006 Triple H derrotou Rob Van Dam e Big Show para ganhar o [[Road to WrestleMania Tournament|torneio Road to WrestleMania]], o que lhe garantiu uma oportunidade para desafiar Cena pelo título da WWE na WrestleMania 22. Na edição de 27 de fevereiro de 2006 da RAW, Triple H e John Cena entraram em confrontos verbais no meio do ringue. Triple H acusou várias vezes Cena de falta de qualidade dentro do ringue, dizendo "Bem, desculpa-me se não tenho medo do tipo cujo melhor movimento é compor as suas Reeboks." No Wrestlemania 22, John Cena manteve o WWE Championship, após derrotar Triple H por submissão. Contudo, teve novamente que defender o título no Backlash 2006 contra Triple H e Edge, tendo sido novamente bem sucedido. A 11 de Junho de 2006, no One Night Stand, John Cena perdeu o título para Rob Van Dam, após este ter cobrado o seu direito de Money in the Bank. No combate de desforra, realizado numa edição da RAW, devido a interferência de Edge, acabou por não haver vencedor, o que permitiu a RVD manter o título. Cena falhou nova tentativa de recuperar o título da WWE no Saturday Night's Main Event contra o novo campeão Edge, ao vencer por desqualificação o combate. Teve uma desforra no SummerSlam 2006, mas uma vez mais foi mal-sucedido, num combate em que não havia desqualificações. Após várias tentativas para recuperar o título da WWE, Edge começou a sentir-se incomodado com a situação, e pede a Shane McMahon para fazer com que John Cena o deixe em paz. Então, Cena aparece com um contrato de 3 anos proposto pela Smackdown! e afirma que só pretendia uma oportunidade pelo título e caso perdesse, assinava o contrato e ia embora da RAW. Edge aceitou a proposta mas com as condições de ser, ele a escolher iria decorrer. Deste modo, marcou para o Unforgiven 2006 em Toronto, cidade natal de Edge, um combate de TLC (Tables, Ladders and Chairs), um tipo de combate que Edge nunca tinha perdido. John Cena vence o combate e sagra-se campeão da WWE pela terceira vez. No Cyber Sunday, Cena iria participar no primeiro combate Champion of Champions para determinar qual é o melhor campeão atualmente na WWE, contra King Booker da SmackDown! e Big Show da ECW. No Survivor Series se juntou com Lashley, Kane, Rob Van Dam e Sabu para vencer Big Show, Umaga, Test, MVP e Finlay num combate tradicional de eliminação do Survivor Series. No Armageddon, o então campeão mundial Batista convidou John Cena para fazer uma combate tag team visto que King Booker e Finlay queriam o título Mundial. 2007 Após isso, Cena teve mais um obstáculo pela frente, desta vez Umaga que estava invicto na WWE. No Raw, Umaga desafiou o campeão para um combate no New Year's Revolution e Cena aceitou o convite. Cena ganhou após aplicar uma roll up em Umaga. No Royal Rumble 2007, Umaga desafiou Cena novamente e perdeu após um STFU. No dia seguinte na RAW Cena e HBK, disputaram o título tag team, contra Edge e Randy Orton. Venceram após Cena aplicar um F-U em Orton. No WrestleMania 23, Cena defendeu seu título da WWE contra Shawn Michaels. Após semanas de rivalidade, Cena venceu HBK por submissão. No PPV seguinte, o Backlash, Cena teve que defender seu título numa luta Fatal 4-Way contra seu ex-parceiro de equipe Shawn Michaels, além de Randy Orton e Edge. No combate, Cena teve uma pequena ajuda de Michaels para fazer o pin e reter o título. Mais tarde, houve um estranho acontecimento no RAW: Shawn Michaels, Randy Orton e Edge foram encontrados inconscientes (kayfabe) no vestiário e Cena desafiou no meio do ringue a pessoa que fez isso com os três a lutar com ele, mas o que ele não esperava era que seu adversário fosse o enorme The Great Khali. Cena atacou Khali e tentou usar o F-U, mas não foi bem sucedido. No fim, Cena foi derrotado pelo gigante depois de ter levado um poderoso Chokeslam. Depois do acontecimento, Shawn Michaels quis se vingar e lutou contra Khali valendo uma chance contra Cena no Judgment Day. Khali venceu Michaels depois de tê-lo feito quebrar uma mesa com as costas. Khali e Cena iriam se enfrentar no Judgment Day. Numa luta Cena contra Orton, Khali entrou no estádio e pegou o cinturão de Cena e foi embora. Cena tentou pará-lo, mas levou um Chokeslam na rampa e perdeu a consciência. John Cena então, defendeu seu título contra o enorme Golias, The Great Khali depois de tê-lo feito desistir com um STFU. Apesar de sua vitória, Cena teria que lutar novamente com Khali no One Night Stand numa luta Pinfalls Counts Anywhere. Quando Khali estava melhor no combate e quando ambos os lutadores estavam no topo da rampa, Cena aplicou um F-U em Khali e depois o pin, retendo seu título. O WWE Vengeance: Night of Champions se aproximava e a luta pelo título foi decidida. Cena lutaria contra outros 4 ex-campeões para defender seu título. Eram eles o uma vez campeão mundial dos pesos pesados Randy Orton, o duas vezes campeão da ECW Bobby Lashley, o três vezes campeão do WWE Mick Foley e o cinco vezes campeão do WCW e uma vez campeão mundial dos pesos pesados King Booker. Cena permaneceu com o título após aplicar um F-U em Mick Foley. Carreira em perigo Depois do Vengeance, no RAW houve o desafio "Derrote o relógio" para determinar quem enfrentaria Cena no WWE The Great American Bash. O vencedor foi Bobby Lashley, que venceu o desafio quando derrotou Shelton Benjamin em menos de 4 minutos e meio. Quando Cena e Lashley assinavam o contrato da luta no ringue, King Booker e Mr. Kennedy, que perderam o desafio derrote o relógio, invadiram o ringue e atacaram os dois, mas foram facilmente expulsos do lugar. Cena quando finalmente terminou de assinar o contrato foi derrubado por um Spear de Lashley, o que marcou o início da rivalidade. A rivalidade entre os dois aumentou nas semanas seguintes e na última semana antes do The Great American Bash, os juízes e o pessoal do WWE tiveram que segurar os dois lutadores pois eles iriam se atacar. Quando chegou a noite, os dois rivais se enfrentaram numa grande luta. O público ficou chocado quando Lashley se livrou do STFU de Cena e quando este saiu do pin depois de receber um Spear. No fim, Cena reteve o título depois de um monstruoso F-U no topo do poste. Depois da luta, Lashley estendeu a mão para Cena. Cena pareceu hesitar, mas depois apertou a mão de seu adversário e colocou um fim na rivalidade entre os dois. Na noite seguinte do RAW, Cena foi atacado pelas costas pelo RKO de Randy Orton, o que nomeou o matador de lendas o desafiante número 1 pelo título do WWE. A carreira de Cena agora estava em perigo, pois enfrentará o mais perigoso lutador do WWE, que tem eliminado várias carreiras recentemente, começando por Shawn Michaels no Judgment Day, Rob Van Dam no One Night Stand e Dusty Rhodes uma noite depois do The Great American Bash. Por causa da intervenção de Orton, Cena perdeu uma luta para Carlito e acabou engolindo pedaços da maçã de seu oponente. Na semana seguinte, Cena venceu Orton e Carlito numa luta de duplas junto com seu "parceiro" escolhido pelo novo gerente do RAW, William Regal, Umaga. . Semana seguinte no RAW, Randy Orton atingiu Cena novamente com seu RKO, mas dessa vez numa cadeira de aço. Quando Finalmente chegou a noite, Orton e Cena lutaram com tudo o que tinham. Orton mirou a cabeça machucada de Cena e depois de Cena se livrar do pin mesmo depois de um RKO, Orton se preparou para chutar a lateral da cabeça do campeão, como fez para eliminar as carreiras de Shawn Michaels, Rob Van Dam e Dusty Rhodes... mas o campeão evitou o chute e o transformou num STFU. Orton se recusou a desistir e depois de sair do STFU, a luta continou. Cena finalmente aplicou um F-U em Orton e em seguida o pin, retendo seu título, salvando sua carreira e vingando as de Michaels, Van Dam e Dusty Rhodes. O campeão continua vivo e saiu com o título da "biggest party of the summer", o Summer Slam! John Cena consegiu obter o segundo melhor recorde com o titulo (1 ano). O recorde é de Bruno Sammartino (mais de 8 anos). O gerente do RAW, Jonathan Coachman, falou que Cena e Orton iriam se enfrentar de novo no dia 7 de Outubro, no No Mercy, numa luta Last Man Standing, valendo o WWE Championship. No dia seguinte, o gerente do RAW, Jonathan Coachman, ia tirar o título de Cena por causa que foi desclassificado no Unforgiven, mas o pai de Cena, Mr. Cena, falou para o gerente que em troca de Cena não perder o título, ele enfrentaria Randy Orton naquela noite. O trato foi aceito e depois de Cena derrotar Santino Marella por desclassificação, Orton o algemou à corda do ringue e o obrigou a assistir sua luta contra Mr. Cena. Orton destruiu o pai de Cena e o torturou diante do filho. De repente, Cody Rhodes, filho do lendário Dusty Rhodes, atacou Orton e lhe deu a vitória por desclassificação. Orton se livrou de Cody e depois aplicou um RKO no pai de Cena. Cena conseguiu se livrar das algemas e atacou Orton. Na semana seguinte, Jonathan Coachman ameaçou Cena de lhe tirar o título caso ele encostasse um dedo nele, o que era exatamente o que Cena queria fazer. No entanto, o filho do Mr. McMahon, mandou que Cena não perdesse o título, e mais, o campeão e Coachman iam se enfrentar numa luta de mesas. Depois de um devastador FU contra uma mesa, Cena venceu a luta e conseguiu se vingar um pouco, mas ainda faltava seu principal alvo: Orton. Na semana seguinte, no dia 1 de Outubro de 2007, no RAW, Cena lutou e derrotou com muito trabalho seu adversário,Mr. Kennedy, mas Randy Orton o atacou logo em seguida, aplicando dois RKO s(um normal e outro contra uma mesa) e outros ataques. No dia seguinte, na ECW, Mr. McMahon anunciou que por causa do ataque de Orton, Cena estava machucado e ia ter que deixar de lutar por pelo menos 6 meses. Com isso, o campeão foi obrigado a deixar o título vago. Como conseqüência, Orton ganhou o título vago da WWE no No Mercy de 2007. Na edição especial do RAW no Iraque, John Cena apareceu disfarçado de Papai Noel e derrubou Vince McMahon com um FU. 2008 No dia 27 de janeiro de 2008, John Cena reapareceu de surpresa no Royal Rumble 2008, como participante de número 30. Cena e Triple H foram os dois últimos a permanecer no ringue, mas Cena conseguiu vencer a luta e uma oportunidade por um título mundial depois de um F-U por cima das cordas. No dia seguinte, no RAW, John Cena anunciou que ele não iria esperar até WWE WrestleMania XXIV para por suas mãos em Randy Orton, então disse que o enfrentaria pelo título do WWE naquela edição do RAW. No entanto, Randy Orton se recusou a lutar pelo título naquela noite, mas aceitou enfrentar Cena no No Way Out, e assim ficou combinado. Mais tarde, naquela noite, Orton e JBL derrotaram Jeff Hardy e Chris Jericho em uma tag team match, mas logo em seguida, Cena invadiu o ringue. JBL abandonou Orton e este acabou recebendo um FU. Na semana seguinte, na Raw, Cena e Orton assinaram um contrato que oficializou a luta entre os dois no No Way Out. No entanto, Mark Henry interferiu e distraiu Cena, o suficiente para este receber um RKO de Orton. Ainda naquela noite, Cena iria enfrentar Mark Henry, numa queda de braço. Quando Cena e Henry começaram a disputa, Henry estava levando a melhor, mas Cena conseguiu aos poucos empurrar o braço de Henry, mas antes do final, Orton o atacou por trás e tentou outro RKO. Cena reagiu e tentou aplicar um FU, mas Orton abandonou o ringue. Cena então, aplicou um FU em Mark Henry, o que surpreendeu Orton. Na última edição da RAW antes do No Way Out, Henry e Cena se enfrentaram. Cena venceu por submissão. Depois da luta, Cena foi até Orton, que estava comentando a luta junto com os comentaristas, e disse a Orton que ele estava 100% e não teria o menor problema na luta deles dali a 6 dias, depois abandonou o estádio. A luta entre os dois seria uma luta pessoal de vários meses de espera e que não haveria um vencedor, haveria um sobrevivente. No No Way Out 2008, Orton acabou permanecendo com o título após perder a luta por desclassificação. Na WrestleMania ele, Triple H e o WWE Champion Randy Orton combateram, e a vitória foi para Randy Orton. No Backlash, agora entre ele, Triple H, Randy Orton e JBL, mas a vitória foi de Triple H que conseguiu conquistar o seu décimo segundo reinado de WWE Champion. No seguinte episódio da Raw, JBL queria combater contra John Cena. No Judgment Day, finalmente chegou o grande dia. JBL estava para dominar o combate, mas Cena fez um F-U e assim ganhou. No seguinte episódio do RAW, John Cena e Triple H fizeram equipe contra Randy Orton e JBL. Se Orton e JBL escolheriam o tipo de combate e se ganhassem, Cena e Triple H combateriam pelo WWE Championship, mas quem ganhou foram Randy Orton e JBL. Cena e JBL iriam combater em uma First Blood Match, mas quem ganhou foi outra vez Cena. No Night of Champions, Cena enfrentou Triple H pelo WWE Championship. Cena não consegiu vencer Triple H. Na edição da RAW de 7 de julho de 2008, Cena fez trio com Cryme Tyme (JTG e Shad), mas não foi em luta; era para destruir a limosine de JBL, que na edição da RAW anterior tinha mandado seus guardas tirarem eles do prédio. Cena passou a querer o World Heavyweight Championship e lutou numa Fatal 4-Way na RAW do dia 7 de julho, valendo uma chance pelo título no The Great American Bash, mas ele não conseguiu ganhar. Então, no The Great American Bash ele e JBL lutaram num New York City Parking Lot Brawl, mas Cena perdeu. Na RAW de 28 de julho, o novo General Manager, Mike Adamle, decidiu que ele e Batista iriam lutar no SummerSlam. No programa de 4 de Agosto, Adamle fez os dois lutarem juntos contra os campeões mundiais de duplas, Cody Rhodes e Ted DiBiase Jr e eles ganharam, conquistando o título. Mas no programa seguinte, ele discutiu com Batista e eles acabaram perdendo o título para Rhodes e DiBiase. No SummerSlam perdeu a luta para Batista. Em um house show da WWE, Cena se lesionou no pescoço, e ficará de fora do wrestling por tempo indeterminado. 2009 Cena pode mudar para a brand Smackdown se Randy Orton ganhar no PPV Bragging Rights num 60 Minute Anything Goes Iron Men Match. No wrestling *''Golpes'' :*'F-U' :*''STFU'' :*''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' :*''Throwback'' :*Diving leg drop Bulldog :*Fisherman Suplex :*Lou Thesz press :*Running flying shoulder block :*Running one–handed bulldog :*Sitout hip toss :*Spinebuster :*Twisting belly to belly side slam *''Apelidos'' :*The Doctor of Thuganomics :*The Champ :*'The Chain Gang Commander' :*The Chain Gang Soldier *''Objetos usados'' :*Soco-inglês :*Corrente de aço *''Temas de entrada'' :*'The Time is Now por John Cena' :*Basic Thuganomics por Jim Johnston *''Managers'' :*Kenny Bolin Campeonatos e prêmios *'Ohio Valley Wrestling' :*OVW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Rico Constantino :*OVW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Melhor Improvável Wrestler do Ano (2003) :*PWI Wrestler Mais Popular do Ano (2004, 2005, 2007) :*PWI Wrestler do Ano (2006, 2007) :*PWI o colocou como #1 dos 500 melhores wrestlers de 2006 e 2007 :*PWI Feud do Ano (2006) vs. Edge :*PWI Luta do Ano (2007) vs. Shawn Michaels na RAW *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' :*WWE Championship (5 vezes) :*WWE United States Championship (3 vezes) :*World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes)– com Shawn Michaels (1) e Batista (1) :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :* Vencedor do Royal Rumble (2008) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Wrestler do Ano (2007) :*Melhor Box Office Draw (2007) :*Melhor em Entrevistas (2007) :*Mais Carismático (2006, 2007) :*Melhor Gimmick (2003) Vida pessoal Cena foi inspirado a entrar no wrestling profissional por Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold e The Rock. O pai de Cena, John Cena, Sr., trabalha no negócio do pro wrestling como apresentor de wrestling independente de New England e manager de Johnny Fabulous. Ele é o segundo mais novo de cinco irmãos. Estes são Dan, Matt, Steve e Sean. O seu pai é treinador de Wrestling Amador. Cena é conhecido por ser fã de cartoons e já afirmou no "5 Questions" que o seu filme animado preferido é o Fist of the North Star. Fora do wrestling Filmografia Cena foi o protagonista do filme The Marine, lançado pelo WWE Studios, em 13 de Outubro de 2006. Este filme rendeu aproximadamente 7 milhões de dólares. O seu próximo filme será 12 Rounds, produzido pela WWE Films. Músicas John Cena também é também rapper. Lançou, até hoje, somente um álbum: You Can't See Me, em 10 de Maio de 2005. Vídeos Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos